Portable electronic apparatus are widely employed in nowadays commercial and industrial society, and typically include notebook computers, mobile communication apparatus, portable detecting instruments, portable audio-visual equipment and aids, etc. With the use or the assistance of these portable electronic apparatus, the highest possible working efficiency, activity effect, and living conditions may be achieved.
These portable electronic apparatus are powered by batteries. Most consumers would request for batteries having long battery life, good power supply efficiency, stable output, good expandability, and high battery capacity. Among others, lithium battery is the currently available battery that has best power supply efficiency. However, even the lithium battery fails to satisfy the consumers in terms of the above-mentioned requirements.
Generally, the currently widely used notebook computer can have only one battery mounted thereto and therefore has operating time largely limited by the battery life or the battery capacity. In the case there is not an external power supply available for use, a user has to prepare several pieces of backup batteries for the notebook computer. To replace the battery, it is necessary to power down the notebook computer first and inevitably interrupts the work being proceeded with to adversely affect the working efficiency.
For some works, such as monitoring, data operating, etc., which do not allow any interruption of power supply or program execution, the replacement of an exhausted battery of the notebook computer would inevitably interrupt the whole work.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems existed in the conventional batteries, and to satisfy most consumers' demands for better batteries, battery manufacturers have developed the so-called main battery and second battery. However, these batteries fail to meet the requirements of convenient for use and good expandability in use. They simply complicate the manufacturing and bring troubles in stock management.
It is therefore desirable to develop a conveniently expandable battery that provides enhanced battery capacity and is particularly suitable for use with a portable electronic apparatus.